


I Promise

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if you die,Ren?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Nora was silent for once,her high excited voice stolen from her lungs like a punch to the gut.  
“What if you die,Ren?” Her voice was hardly a whisper and if they weren’t so close, foreheads pressed together he would have lost the words. “What if _I_ die?”  
A lump caught in his throat as she ran a hand though the short strands of his hair,lingering on the pink streak. “Everyone dies, Nora. And being a hunter is dangerous.”  
“I know that,” she said, that high tone leaking back into her voice,“But what if I leave you alone? What if I make you hurt and cry and-”  
Before she could finish, Ren’s lips were on her’s halting her panicked speech. When he pulled back from her, the soft freckled skin on her face was tinged pink.  
“If I could have one wish,” he murmured, pulling her against his chest, “it would be to not be a day without you. To die with you or not at all”  
“Ren…”  
He breathed in, her scent heavy around him. “And honestly do you think that death could break our team up?”  
Nora giggled against him. “Of course not!”  
He let her go, leaning back to look her in the eyes. “Now you have to promise we will be together. And I will too, okay?” Ren smiled as he held up his pinky finger I front of those blue eyes.  
She took his pinky in her’s. “I promise!”


End file.
